Multiple paper punches for punching holes in sheet material are well known to the art. Such a machine employing an operating bar having a cam portion to actuate multiple punches is shown in Neilsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,526. As in the case of Neilsen, the heretofore known paper punches have utilized vertically oriented punches to punch a sheet of paper presented in a substantially horizontal plane. Hopp U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,221 discloses moving a vertically oriented invoice against horizontally disposed punches. Hedderich U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,652 discloses a machine for encoding cards in a vertical disposition having a longitudinally moving cutter bar for severing a portion of the card when selected by a key and after the actuation of a rotatable handle.
The present invention has the convenience and ease of the vertical entry of a sheet to be punched which makes it far simpler to insert the sheet properly since the receiving opening is in clear view of the user without the inconvenience of stooping. In contrast to the above-discussed structure for punching invoices or cutting cards, the structure of the present invention is inexpensive and operates in a very simple yet effective manner. Gravity insures the proper alignment of the sheet as contrasted to a horizontal entry punch.